1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, and an imaging method and imaging system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional solid-state imaging apparatus, there has been one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-217803, for example. The solid-state imaging apparatus described in this document is provided with many light receiving units two-dimensionally arranged, and captures an image of fingerprints of a finger which contacts a predetermined surface. In addition to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-217803, technical documents of conventional art relating to the present invention includes Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-234040.
The present inventor has recognized as follows. In the solid-state imaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-217803, although an element (for example, fingerprints of a finger) on the surface of an object to be imaged can be imaged, an element (for example, veins of a finger) in the interior of an object to be imaged cannot be imaged.